Damn (in lack of a better title)
by sinister velvet
Summary: There comes a new girl in pan's class that just moved into satan city. This might have a surprising plot, or maybe it won't, decide for yourself! r/r
1. New girl in the class

Disclaimer; Me not own db, db-z, db-gt. Understand? Good.   
  
  
An; Hi every body! It's been a while for me since I've uploaded chaptered stories since I had the famous writers block.   
I have major plans with this one and I've already wrote a view more chapters to make sure I always have something to upload.   
Review and tell me what you think so I know I'm not wasting my time with 'Damn (in lack of a good title)'.  
Oh, by the way, Any one knows a better title? Damn was the first thing that crossed my mind but it isn't a good title I think. Review!  
  
PS; if you don't like it, don't just crack my story but tell me why so I can change it!   
  
Pan, Bra, Marron and Rachel are all 16 years old.   
Goten is 20 and Trunks is 21.   
  
  
  
Pan sighed, tapping with her pencil on the school table. She stared into nothing, loosing herself in her thoughts as the monotone voice of Mr. Mirck kept on dragging about the French revolution. She heard a crack when the pencil snapped under the pressure.   
Pan looked up, feeling the blood running to her cheeks as she saw every one stare at her. She swallowed but relaxed as she heard someone reaching for the door of the class room. Soon everyone looked at the door as well as it opened.   
The principle stepped into the class room, followed by a girl. Principle Keizer led her to Mr. Mirck and started whispering to him. Pan listened carefully.   
"I have a new student for you, this is Rachel Break". The principle seemed to glow of pride while telling it.   
"She is from the Netherlands and I've heard good things about her. Isn't this exiting? I trust you to make her feel right at home at the Orange star high school." Keizer laughed his slimy laugh and left the class room.   
Pan shivered, that man just gave her the creeps sometimes. She studied the girl standing next to Mr. Mirck.   
She didn't look Dutch to her. Weren't Dutch people supposed to wear wooden shoes and some crazy dress?  
Not that the girl looked like everyone did around here. She had her long blond hair in a pony tail with loose chin length strands of hair hanging on the side of her face. She had big silver gypsy hangers in her ears and a graceful small frame on her noose with lightly blue colored glasses bringing out her blue eyes. She wore a black shirt right above her nave with 'Rodeo Queen' standing on it and a dark blue jean knee length skirt underneath it. She wore cute little black shoes on her feet. She looked a little different but Pan liked it.   
Mirck Introduced Rachel Break to the class and seemed to look for something, or some one. His look fixated on her and he smiled.  
"Pan, can you show her around here? Make sure she feels right at home!" Pan looked surprised and nodded.   
"Why not?" Mr. Mirck 's lips curled satisfied and he showed Rachel to her seat, next to Pan.   
  
Rachel sat down next to the girl called Pan and smiled at her.   
"Hi" She whispered softly.   
The girl smiled back and whispered her greets.   
Rachel opened her bag and looked inside of it. All these books, which one did she need? She looked at the side and saw what book Pan had. She searched through her things and found the same book. She grabbed it out and laid her bag away.  
Rachel sighed and worked her way through the easy questions. She already had the French revolution two years ago and there was nothing new here.   
Suddenly the bell rang and she looked up. She placed her stuff away and looked up when Pan stood up next to her.   
"you can sit with me and my friends in the pause if you want to." Rachel felt relieve inside herself. At least she didn't had to sit alone. Why did her dad had to move to Japan anyway? She was doing okay right there. She had her friends to support her after her mom died and she felt right at place in her own school.  
She smiled, not revealing her inner struggle and stood up, following Pan out of the class room.  
Pan led her to the pause room and walked to the middle where two girls were sitting.   
"hi every body! I want you to meet Rachel, she's new. She's from Holland!" Pan turned around and pointed at her friend with the blue hair.   
"This is Bra, and Blondie over there is Marron." They sad down and Bra, the pretty girl with the blue hair turned her way.   
"Where in Holland did you live?"  
Rachel brushed the annoying side strand behind her ear.  
"From Amsterdam." Marron and Pan listened with Bra.   
"I thought Holland was a city in Amsterdam?" Marron asked curious. Rachel giggled a little.   
" I like to say that Amsterdam's a city in Holland." Bra and Pan laughed out loud.  
" No offence to you Rachel, but talk about dumb blonds!" Teased Pan. Marron blushed and pulled a sheepish face.   
"how can you blame me? I've never been out of Japan in my entire live!" She sighed melodramatic.  
" I don't have a mother nor a brother who wants to take me with them on a business trip like Bra has you know." She said, changing the subject.   
Bra smiled adoringly." I've been with my mum on a business trip to Amsterdam once. It's a nice city, but very crowded." Rachel nodded. "yea, that's true. Especially near the palace on the dam. It's even more crowded when there's a fair. Ever been on the dam when there's a fair?"   
  
  
An; So what do you think so far? I thought it was fun to make this character a girl from Holland since I could use my own experiences for her back ground. That and I wouldn't know how things work in other countries, so........  
Got any suggestions, please write in a review or mail me. If I decide to use your idea I'll mention that in the authors notes.   
  
DB_lovingz@hotmail.com  
  
  
PS; I promise the next chapters will be far more interesting!   
  
  
  
3 


	2. after school encounter

Rachel said goodbye to Pan and left the school. Day number one survived. It wasn't all that bad, luckily for her she had met Pan. Maybe she could learn to like her new school.  
She walked along the streets to her new house in the middle of Satan city slowly. She didn't feel like going home. Thank god her dad wasn't home yet. All she seemed to do was fight with him lately.   
No wait, her sister was home! Rachel stopped walking and turned around. She walked towards the mall, the only place she could think of.  
She dragged her feats a little, looking at the ground. She stared into a show windows, almost touching the glass with her finger tips. She used to go shopping with her best friend all day to spend money they didn't have. They would walk inside a store and search for new make up or clothes. A shop assistant would always walk in circles around them, looking if they weren't steeling anything. They were always laughing their ass off when that happened, although it made shopping less fun. They both new they were to much of a coward to steel anything.   
Rachel blinked when she felt someone's presence. She turned around and looked into the face of some guy.  
"Sorry, am I in your way?" She stepped aside.  
She walked away when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into an ally.   
"Give me your money!" Rachel widened her eyes and looked stunned. "I have no money, now let go of me!"  
The man smirked and pressed her against the wall.   
"maybe we can work something out then."  
She pulled a look of pure disgust on her face as she saw his lips closing in. He pressed his wet lips on hers and for a second she stood there like frozen.   
Suddenly she reacted and bit his lip. She brought her knee to the front and drove it up his cross. He moaned in pain and bended forward, grabbing his balls with his hands. She punched him in the face with her fist as hard as she could.   
She heard some thing outside the ally and saw a group of people waiting to cut in. Distracted, she didn't see the man's fist coming and her head snapped back as it encountered her face. She leaned against the wall, whimpering as she touched the cut on her eyebrow.   
"Ahumm". She heard some one scraping her throat. The man saw the girl and looked pale all of the sudden. He turned around as fast as he could and run out of the ally.   
"Are you okay?" Rachel looked up again and saw Pan, Bra, and two older boys, no, young men standing.   
"I'll live." She walked towards them.   
"Thanks for scaring him away."  
Pan smirked.  
"By the looks of your right punch I'd say you could handle yourself quite alright!" Rachel smirked back.   
"Oh well, I have a brother to practice on." She looked behind Pan.  
"oh, I almost forgot you guys!" Pan said, waving towards the others.  
" You've already met Bra and Marron, but you haven't met the others yet." She pointed at the purple haired and blue eyed guy.  
" This is Bra's older brother, Trunks and the guy next to him is my uncle, Goten." The guy called Trunks nodded in a greet and the other one with the spiked, raven black hair and coal black eyes stepped forwards taking her small hand in his big one.   
"Nice to meet you. "He said politely. He had a firm handshake and Rachel's face fell.  
"What's wrong?" she stared to his hand.   
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She shook her head.   
"it's not that... I'm not used to strike some one with my fist."   
He opened his hand and took hers between his. He opened her fingers and softly moved them up and down.   
It was amazing how hands as big and strong as his could be so tender. He softly massaged her knuckles and looked into her eyes.   
"Your knuckles may get a little blue but they're not bruised that much. You can use them as normally." He gave her a smile that was impossible not to give back.   
"Thanks."   
She blushed a little and looked at the ground.   
Pan stared into Rachel's eyes and frowned a little.   
"Hey, are you wearing lenses? I'm pretty sure you had blue eyes this morning." She asked curious.   
"No, that's my own color. Your not the first one to ask me some thing like that. It depends of the light, you see. Some times they're blue, then green, and some times they're simply gray. Funny isn't it?"  
"Yea." Pan answered before looking at her eyebrow. "  
We'd better take you to Bra 's place and clean that nasty cut of yours." She said, not really asking it.  
"oh, there's no need for that". Rachel answered, although she didn't feel like going home to take care of it.  
"really, it's no trouble at all. Isn't that so Bra?" Bra nodded. "I'd love to have you over!"  
"Well, if it's no trouble."   
  
  
An; What do you think? Review! 


	3. meeting the rest

An; Damn, is it warm here. Some thing I have to miss way to often in our green frog land!  
  
This will probably be the last chapter I'll post in a while cause I'm going on a vacation for a month. Review!  
O, yea, thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
  
  
"Just sit down on the table and I'll get some ice for that cut of yours!" Said Bra.   
Rachel nodded and sad down on the table, looking around. Trunks walked to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed a white box with a red cross on it. He laid it down on the table and opened it. He picked a bottle and some cloth. He poured some fluid on the cloth and walked towards her.   
"I'd take off your glasses if I were you, or they'll get dirty. Now hold still, cause this might hurt a little." She complied and took off her glasses.   
He pressed the cloth on the cut and she gritted her teeth a little. She took it over from him and held it against the cut.   
"That stuff stinks!" whined Rachel a little.  
Every one started laughing.  
"Trust us, -we- know!" Laughed Pan, who sad down on the dresser. Bra got out of the huge fridge with a package of ice blocks.   
"Sorry it took me so long, I guess my parents got carried away again and forgot to fill up the amount of ice blocks they used. -Damn-, shouldn't there be, like an -age limit- on that sort of stuff?" She stopped babbling when Trunks turned around and glared at her.  
Goten blushed like a little school girl when Bra mentioned the ice blocks and her parents in one sentence.   
Pan almost fell off the dresser, laughing so hard she had to hold onto her stomach.   
Rachel raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She looked at the beet red Goten and smirked. "My, my, mister Goten, your not blushing, are you?"   
Goten 's eyes widened and he regained his composure. He crossed his arms and pulled a tuff face. He would've looked that way if it wasn't for the goofy grin.   
Bra giggled and threw the ice blocks in a washing cloth. She gave the washing cloth to her and took over the one Rachel was holding. She walked to the trash can and threw it away.   
  
"Where did you learn to punch like that?" Asked Trunks curious.   
Rachel smiled with homesickness.   
"My brother taught it to me, back in Holland. Not that I ever really got the chance to test it on him cause he was way to strong for me. I had to hold back cause if I punched him to hard I would be sorry! I did practise my strength on the boys from my class though, but I couldn't seem to even hurt them." She frowned and wrinkled her forehead.  
"why did you move to Satan city?" Asked a curious Goten forgetting all about his shame from just earlier.   
"My dad took a new job." She answered with a reserved look on her face.  
Goten got the hint and changed subject. "So how are you liking it around here for so far?"  
She smiled in relieve, thanking him in silence. She rolled her eyes after that.   
"The weather." She said as if that was the obvious thing.   
Pan grinned.   
"well, it's a start alright."  
Suddenly the door got pushed open and crashed into the wall, surprisingly still in one peace. Pan jumped off the dresser and leaned against it as if it was the thing she was doing since she got here, looking at innocently.  
  
"I've told you for so many times before, I'm not going with you to one of your -useless- business parties!" Yelled a harsh voice that came along with a man with spiky, coal black hair.  
"I've already told every one you'd come with me! Mr. Yamahucho was looking forward to meeting you." A woman's voice pleaded desperately behind him.   
An older copy of Bra walked into the kitchen.   
"Well that's just -your- problem. You -know- I can't stand those mindless talks about the weather." The man answered with his deep voice.   
"Hey, you stop it -right- there mister! It's not like you ever join any one in those conversations anyway so you have no right to say such things. Now, your coming with -me- and that's the end of the discussion!"   
The woman turned around and looked strait at Rachel 's.   
"You must be a friend of Bra's! nice to meet you, I'm Bulma, Trunks' and Bra's mother." The man behind her looked stunned for a second but regained his composure fast when he saw Rachel as well.   
"That arrogant man behind me is their father, he's named Vegeta." The man called Vegeta opened his mouth and closed it again.  
"I can introduce myself very well, thank you!" He snapped at Bulma indignant. Bulma turned around and placed her hands on her hips as if she was talking to a little boy.   
"I -know- you can Ve-ge-ta but you'll only scare the girl away! You know you're a lousy person when it comes to social business."   
Vegeta scowled and glared at her while turning away and crossing his arms.   
"Humppff." He snorted.  
Rachel swallowed confused, she never met such people like them before.   
"I'm Rachel." She muttered.  
"And I have to go know." She jumped off the kitchen table and walked towards the door. She reached for the doorknob and turned around.   
"Thanks for fixing me up. It was nice meeting you every one! See you two on school tomorrow." She said looking at Pan and Bra.  
" Bye!" and she was gone.  
It was silence for a few seconds.  
"Look what you've done, you scared her away!" Yelled Bulma at Vegeta accusingly.   
"What?!?" Vegeta dropped his stance and turned around. "ME?!?"   
  
  
An; So, What do you think? Tell me if I need to write more! 


End file.
